


Lazy Day

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kitsune, Kitsune!Hanamiya, M/M, Writer!Himuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya had never realized what a mistake it was befriending a fox spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy HanaHimu Day! "But Bella, that's not a thing--" Shhh let me dream.

Tatsuya had never realized what a mistake it was befriending a fox spirit. Sure, the fact they were so mischievous should’ve kinda given it away, but still. He didn’t think that would lead to the said fox spirit flirting with him (could it even be called flirting?). 

He’d guess the way Makoto would run the tail over his chest meant something like that, at least. Unless he was just trying to mess with Tatsuya, of course, which was always a possibility with the fox spirit.

“Makoto, can you please stop, I need to get writing.” Tatsuya sighed, looking at the fox with a frown.

To think, when they’d first met Tatsuya had been terrified of the spirit. Why wouldn’t he be, really? Fox spirits had scared the young man since he was a child.

Yet now, he was trying to not snap at the spirit as he once again swished his tail across Tatsuya’s chest.

“You were the one who moved deep into the forest.” Makoto hummed, a grin on his face. “You signed up for this.”

Tatsuya swatted the tail away from him with a frown. He was basically not getting rid of the annoying spirit anytime soon, huh? Of course he wouldn’t, his life would be too easy and serene if Makoto left.

He wasn’t allowed to live that kind of life, was he? First his little brother, now the fox spirit.

“Do you do this to any human who moves into this house?” He asked, finally putting his notepad down, realizing the fox was going to get the attention he wanted. Might as well satisfy his curiosity while stuck with him.

“Most don’t last a day.” The spirit gave a small shrug. “You’re...different.”

“Because I’m idiotic enough to stay longer than most?”

“Because you’re fear didn’t last long and didn’t turn you away.” Makoto replied. “Rare to find a human that stupidly brave.”

“Gee, thanks.” Tatsuya rolled his eyes. He was never sure if the fox spirit was complimenting or insulting him, so he always went with the latter.

At that point, they lapsed into an awkward silence, the only noise being the slight swish of Makoto’s tail hitting Tatsuya’s arm. This happened to the pair a lot, didn’t it? Always sitting quietly, waiting for the other to say something first. 

Finally, Makoto cleared his throat. “You remember the day we met?”

“Of course I do.”

It had been so rainy that day, Tatsuya had thought living isolated for a while to work on his novel would be good. There’d be no loud distractions, no brothers barging in and wanting relationship advice, no problems…

Until Makoto showed up on his doorstep. Tatsuya had thought he was some cosplayer at first, he hadn’t thought much of it when he’d invited him in. It wasn’t until he’d tried to pull the tail off that he realized his mistake.

He’d screamed a lot and Makoto had terrorized him, trying to be scarier than he really was. It took at least a few hours to get the human to sit still long enough for Makoto to tell his story.

Apparently this fox had gotten lost on his way to the wedding and decided to bother whatever human he could find. It was just Tatsuya’s luck that he’d been that human, the stupid human that let him stick around.

“What about it?” He finally followed up, taking a risk to pick up his notebook again.

“You’ve come far from there.” Makoto kicked his legs up. “You’ll actually challenge me now.”

“I know you’re just a nuisance now.” Tatsuya shrugged.

“Impressive, still.” Makoto laid himself out across Tatsuya’s lap and the human wanted to scream. Of course he’d do that when he went back to work. “What’s your writing about, human?”

“A man who wanted tranquility, only for a fox spirit to appear and totally fuck that over.” Tatsuya replied, that wasn’t really the plot, but it worked. Maybe it’d show Makoto how annoying he was being, in fact.

“How can you write that when you don’t know how it’ll end?” He asked, not budging an inch when Tatsuya tried to scoot him off.

“Has to be at least a little fictional.” Tatsuya shrugged. “Maybe I’ll make the ending really out of here. Like the man and the spirit fall in love and live happily together until the man’s death.”

Makoto fell silent instead of giving a snarky remark like Tatsuya expected. What, did he not have anything to say to that?

“You know,” he finally started, “be careful saying that. You can’t be sure that’ll stay fiction.”

Tatsuya’s brow furrowed as he looked down at the now surprisingly serious spirit. “What do you mean by that?”

“I just mean be careful, I could always make you fall in love with me.” Makoto let another smile come to his face. “Maybe I’ll try to, even.”

Tatsuya felt himself turn at least a little red. He couldn’t be serious, he was just messing with the writer, right? No matter the end he’d said he’d have made it sound like it was a possible future.

“You don’t believe me?” Makoto tilted his head to the side. “I need to fix that.”

“What do you--”

The fox didn’t waste a second stealing a kiss.

“There we go~” The fox finally sat up, turning to look at Tatsuya. “So, how was it?”

He felt himself get even more flustered and he stood up. Why, why had he just done that. That was so...so...

“M-Makoto!”

 


End file.
